Dark Visions: Day By Day
by foggynite
Summary: Set three years after the trilogy. The five visit the Fellowship for the summer to help with the modernization of the aged group. While there, they continue to practice with their powers but things get a little funky. This story has been discontinued.


THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.

**Day By Day**

by foggynite

Note: All characters belong to L. J. Smith. I make no claims.

* * *

Kaitlyn looked up from her sketchpad as the travel alarm clock went off. A smile lit her face as Gabriel effectively silenced it with a belligerent fist. The cheap LCD cracked down the middle as the plastic casing fractured.

He really wasn't a morning person.

"That's the third one you've killed this month, Gabe." Her dry, teasing tone and use of the hated nickname produced a lazy growl from the lump under the blankets.

"**I**. . .**need**. . .**sleep**." His words were hazy with exhaustion, yet carefully enunciated in their conviction.

"I told you to go to bed around ten last night." The smug reply aggravated him enough to warrant a slowly raised head and bleary glare.

"They've never played poker before, witch." A defensive pause as she arched an eyebrow. "I _like_ poker." The disgruntled petulance made her laugh outright while she set aside her chalk pastels and wiped her smudged fingers on a paper towel.

"Rob may be introducing the Fellowship to technology, but you are definitely catching them up on modern day vices. What's next, beer and cigarettes?" With the death of its eldest members, the Fellowship had asked Rob to help them adapt to the new world, part of which included letting Gabriel into their houses. The first visit had been a little tense, but, three years later, both sides were on amicable terms. Or as amicable as Gabriel got, she supposed.

Having packed her art supplies up neatly, she nudged his feet as she passed the bed in an unspoken command to get up. Instead of obeying, he lay there with a forlorn smile at her question. "Mmmm. . . Nicotine, alcohol, and caffeine. My long lost friends."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and dug through their duffel bags. Pulling out a sweatshirt for herself, she tossed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at him.

"There's a whole six pack of Coke and some coffee waiting for you at the Common House once you get up."

"Yes, but that requires movement."

"Love, your powers of observation astound me."

He lolled his head lazily in her direction, grey eyes hooded and dark hair tousled. The image seared itself in her mind and her fingers urged her to capture it on paper, just like every morning she rose before him.

"Tell me again why we decided to spend the _entire_ summer here?"

"The same reason we did last summer." Face reflecting her love for him, she sat down on the floor next to the full size mattress. They were staying in the as-yet-undecorated guesthouse on the island. The box springs and mattress had sheets and pillows, but no frame, and little else resided in the room. It was the lack of curtains that had her up at every sunrise the four weeks they'd been visiting.

"You have the insane urge to see me pressed into slavery while you get to sit around drawing trees?" Long used to his sarcasm, she ignored the remark and gave him an absent peck on the lips.

"Oh, please. You missed everyone as much as I did," she called breezily behind her as she left the room, brushing the dust of the uncarpeted floors off her jeans. His grumbling continued telepathically as she made her way into the equally unfurnished living room. She sent him an image of a squalling toddler, laughing at his angry snarl and slammed mental walls.

Lewis was snoring peacefully away on the room's sole piece of furniture; a battered couch that looked (and smelled) like it was from the seventies. His dream hues of light orange and wispy blue were proof that he was still happily oblivious to Gabriel's darker tones reverberating in the web. Feeling evil, Kaitlyn decided to tickle him awake.

"Time to get up, sleepy head!" She smiled sweetly at the tangled heap of limbs and blankets now residing on the floor at her feet.

"Huh! Wha-!" The Asian boy sputtered helplessly as he flailed about for a while, getting his bearings. By the time his devious thoughts were conjuring ways to get her back, she was walking down the steps of the porch and headed towards the Common House.

That'll teach you to come in at one AM and wake me up from pleasant dreams! She sent to both him and Gabriel, the former feeling sheepish and the latter pointedly ignoring her.

A bad storm had knocked out power from the Mainland, so the only house with electricity was the sprawling ranch-style Common House, named so because everyone gathered there for meals and recreation. Right now, Kaitlyn was looking forward to scrambled eggs and toast.

Good one, Anna's dulcet voice intruded her thoughts with amusement.

I think five hours of sleep is more than enough for both of them. Kaitlyn sent back with a mental wink.

Speak for yourself, Witch. Gabriel grumbled.

Be happy I actually let you sleep in the bed. I was half tempted to make you bunk with Lewis.

Hey! What'd I ever do to deserve thatAgitated yellow and red swirled behind the veil of Lewis' indignant thoughts. Gabriel went back to ignoring everyone.

In the past, his withdrawal might have given offense to the other four members of the web, but they had grown to understand that it wasn't necessarily anything personal. He was just a very private person who, even after three years of dating Kaitlyn, was uncomfortable showing much emotion. His nature was passionate, but his talents called for tight control. At the beginning of their relationship, she had often been confused when he pulled away, thinking she had done something wrong. But, as they grew older, their powers developed further and his telepathy had always left him uneasy.

Kaitlyn had been in his mind, had felt his fear and anxiety first hand. Her powers weren't something she just called at will, but at least they wouldn't hurt anyone just by manifesting. Rob could heal and Anna could commune with nature, so they just offered their support and love as they tried to be understanding. Surprisingly, out of all of them Lewis' powers were the closest to Gabriel's. The years since Mr. Z's had him not only fiddling with combinations and safes, but actually moving light weight objects with his mind. The low-level telekinesis made for some very paranoid friends, though, and the prankster loved it.

Casually strolling up the dirt walkway and enjoying the morning's light, Kaitlyn greeted members of the Fellowship as they were coming and going from her direction. She was puzzled when there seemed to be hardly any people around.

Anna was standing on the wrap-around porch of the Common House, cradling a mug of tea. Beside her was a covered dish she waved Kait towards.

"Scrambled eggs and toast, sunny-side up and buttered. Plus, coffee." The smile they shared was genuine and heartfelt. Yes, Kait had missed her friends. She had acquaintances at college and there was always Gabriel, but there weren't really any girls she bonded with like she did Anna and she was glad they got to spend the summer here.

"Maybe I should take some to Gabriel. He'll be a big grump all day without coffee."

Anna grinned. "To quip for Rob in his absence, 'You mean he's not normally?'" Both girls snickered, and Kaitlyn inhaled her breakfast in high spirits.

"Speaking of Rob, where is everyone?" She waved a hand at the near-empty grounds.

"He went with Tamsin and a few others to check on the power lines." A small brown bird landed on the railing and Anna laid down a few bird seeds from her jacket pocket. "Joyce took another group to the mainland for the lumber shipment that was supposed to come in yesterday."

"Free time, yay!" Kaitlyn joked. Despite Gabriel's sarcastic remarks, Kaitlyn had been helping with the construction of new homes on the island too, and looked forward to having some time to go 'draw trees' in the morning light. Anna and she exchanged silent glances.

"Rob showed me a hill with a beautiful cliff the other day."

"Just let me grab my sketchbook."

* * *

End.


End file.
